AMOR VERDADERO
by Usagui Kou
Summary: Mi heroina favorita sailor moon descubrira que no siempre es facil llevar la carga de un destino que ya estaba escrito, TERMINADA! GRACIAS!
1. Un triste adios

**UN TRISTE ADIOS**

**(Capitulo # 1)**

Ahora a ti te toca cuidarla –Dijo Seiya con una vos llena de tristeza dirigiéndose a Darien –adiós bombón

Serena no sabía que pensar, estaba muy triste, una parte de ella no quería dejarlo ir, quería gritarle que era un mentiroso, que había prometido nunca dejarla y siempre protegerla y ahora hacia esas promesas aun lado para irse lejos muy lejos "Serena no seas injusta –Se repetía a si misma -tu amas a Darien te casaras con el, tendrás una hija a la que aun antes de que nazca, ya amas con todas tus fuerzas, no tienes derecho a querer a nadie mas, no tienes derecho" trataba de que sus ojos no se llenarán de lágrimas

Serena –dijo Mina dándole un codazo

perdón –Dijo apartándose de esos pensamientos tan absurdos –Adiós… Seiya –Lo dijo con una tristeza que solo percibió Seiya, que había aprendido a conocerla –Adiós chicos

Los vamos a extrañar mucho –Dijo Lita con tristeza

�¡No se vallan! -Dijo Mina sin poder evitar abrazar a Yaten

Mina –Dijo Yaten sorprendido

Es que no hay forma de que se queden con nosotras Taiki –Dijo Amy –Nos aran mucha falta

Ustedes a nosotros también –Dijo Taiki –Pero… -Volteo a mirar a Seiya que no podía apartar la vista de Serena y Darien que estaban tomados de la mano –No nos es posible¿no es verdad Yaten?

Es cierto –Dijo Soltando a Mina –No podemos quedarnos, tenemos que ayudar a la princesa Kakyu a reconstruir nuestro planeta

Adiós chicas

De pronto se convirtieron en 4 (Seiya Taiki Yaten y princesa Kakyu ) hermosas estrellas fugases que dejaron una lagrima en aquel planeta al que ya habían tomado un gran cariño, Taiki solo podía pensar en los hermosos ojos de Amy que en esos momentos se encontraban llenos de tristeza y recordaba a aquella linda niña de cabellos azules que decía que el universo y las estrellas estaban llenos de amor y romance ; Yaten pensaba en aquella linda niña de cabellos rubios por la que sin pensar había dejado crecer un hermoso y gran sentimiento, su alegría su linda sonrisa y aquel hermoso abrazo que le había dado hacían mas difícil la despedida. En verdad iban a extrañar a sus amigas pero sabían bien que el motivo por el que no se podían quedar a su lado era aun mas grande que el de reconstruir su planeta, el motivo que se los impedía era el gran dolor que debe de estar sintiendo su hermano Seiya, el cual sabían que era mucho mas grande que el de cualquiera de ellos.

perdón –Dijo apartándose de esos pensamientos tan absurdos –Adiós… Seiya –Lo dijo con una tristeza que solo percibió Seiya, que había aprendido a conocerla –Adiós chicos

Los vamos a extrañar mucho –Dijo Lita con tristeza

�¡No se vallan! -Dijo Mina sin poder evitar abrazar a Yaten

Mina –Dijo Yaten sorprendido

Es que no hay forma de que se queden con nosotras Taiki –Dijo Amy –Nos aran mucha falta

Ustedes a nosotros también –Dijo Taiki –Pero… -Volteo a mirar a Seiya que no podía apartar la vista de Serena y Darien que estaban tomados de la mano –No nos es posible¿no es verdad Yaten?

Es cierto –Dijo Soltando a Mina –No podemos quedarnos, tenemos que ayudar a la princesa Kakyu a reconstruir nuestro planeta

Adiós chicas

De pronto se convirtieron en 4 (Seiya Taiki Yaten y princesa Kakyu ) hermosas estrellas fugases que dejaron una lagrima en aquel planeta al que ya habían tomado un gran cariño, Taiki solo podía pensar en los hermosos ojos de Amy que en esos momentos se encontraban llenos de tristeza y recordaba a aquella linda niña de cabellos azules que decía que el universo y las estrellas estaban llenos de amor y romance ; Yaten pensaba en aquella linda niña de cabellos rubios por la que sin pensar había dejado crecer un hermoso y gran sentimiento, su alegría su linda sonrisa y aquel hermoso abrazo que le había dado hacían mas difícil la despedida. En verdad iban a extrañar a sus amigas pero sabían bien que el motivo por el que no se podían quedar a su lado era aun mas grande que el de reconstruir su planeta, el motivo que se los impedía era el gran dolor que debe de estar sintiendo su hermano Seiya, el cual sabían que era mucho mas grande que el de cualquiera de ellos.


	2. UN MAR DE CONFUCIONES

**UN MAR DE CONFUCIONES**

**(Capitulo II)**

-Serena, ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Darien poco después de que las cuatro estrellas abandonaron nuestro sistema solar

Yo… -Serena trataba de ocultar aquel sentimiento que la confundía –No tengo nada Darien –Sonrió -¡Me alegra mucho que ayas regresado! –Lo abrazo fuertemente –Te amo Darien y… -¿en verdad lo amaba aún? –No te vuelvas a ir Darien –Dijo llorando –No lo soportaría

Serena –Dijo Darien tomando en sus brazos a su amada –No llores más, que yo no pienso ir a ningún lado

Bien hoy a sido un día muy agitado –Dijo Luna –Creo que lo mejor es que nos vallamos a dormir

Como piensas en Dormir Luna –Dijo Mina, aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –No creo que ninguna de nosotras a excepción de Serena que porfina ha recuperado a la persona que ama pueda dormir después de ver como partían nuestros queridos trhee ligths

¡¡¡Mina! –Dijo Rey en modo de reprimenda –Creo que Luna tiene razón, lo mejor será que vallamos a descansar a nuestras casas

Si, esto de salvar al mundo cansa mucho –Dijo Lita, tratando de arrancar una sonrisa de su amiga serena, que estaba lejos de parecer feliz

Ya en su casa Serena trataba en vano de poder conciliar el sueño, en verdad se había ido y ella seguía sin poderlo creer, sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente de pronto todo se le venia a la mente, aquella primera cita, su sonrisa y la forma tan linda en que la llamaba Bombón "Mi nombre es Serena" solía contestar ella. ¿Por qué lloraba tanto? "Algún día todos nos llevaremos bien" y ahora que las diferencias habían desaparecido ellos se marchaban , Que acaso no debería estar feliz, la persona a quien mas amaba estaba de nuevo con ella, y si en verdad aquel anillo que le dio antes de partir significaba lo que las chicas creían que significaba, se casaría muy pronto y por fin nacería Riny, Cuanto extrañaba a la pequeña dama… pero… porque ese dolor, por que ese vacío tan grande que sentía…

Serena… -Dijo Luna mientras la observaba preocupada

Pero Serena se voltio y trato de fingir que dormía sin poder contener las lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla

Mientras tanto En el planeta de fuego, donde apenas el sol se asomaba tras unas montañas que se veían a lo lejos, Seiya se encontraba en los jardines del palacio de Fuego, recargado en un árbol pero con el pensamiento en otro lugar… en un lugar lejano donde se encontraba la persona a quien mas amaba

-Seiya, Seiya

Oía que alguien lo llamaba, era una voz lejana, talvez era ella, quizá su bombón lo llamaba

Seiya, Seiya, Despierta hermano –Dijo la voz de Taiki

Desde que llegamos de la tierra estás en todos lados menos aquí –Dijo Yaten –Aun sigues pensando en esa niña, olvídala, formaremos una nueva vida a lado de nuestra…

¿¡¡¡COMO QUIERES QUE LA OLVÍDE? –Dijo Seiya –Es que no me entienden, la amo, no puedo evitarlo, Que acaso no extrañas a Mina o Tu Taiki no extrañas a Amy, Traten de comprender

Seiya pero ella no te ama –Dijo Taiki –El que tiene que entender eres tu, Serena ama a otra persona y lo sabes

Si tan solo lo estuviera seguro de eso –Dijo Seiya tristemente –Todo sería más fácil

¿¿¿Que? –Pregunto Yaten sorprendido

A que te refieres, ella ama a Darien –Dijo Taiki

No estoy seguro –Dijo Seiya –Cuando ella se despidió de mi sentí tristeza en sus palabras

No confundas las cosas Seiya –Dijo Taiki –Quizá Serena si te quería, pero no de la forma en que tu a ella, Era obvio que se encariñara contigo, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, no quieras ver donde no hay nada que ver Seiya

No, fue algo distinto, fue como cuando fue a verme a la estación de radió, en esos momentos yo estaba seguro de que ella sentía algo mas por mi

¡VASTA! –Dijo Yaten –Deja den engañarte a ti mismo

Tu no eres nadie para decirme nada Yaten –Replico Seiya

Calmense los dos –Dijo Taiki –Yaten mejor dejémoslo solo, piensa en lo que te digo Seiya, ella ama a otra persona, y tu debes seguir con tu vida.


	3. La amistad de Rey

**CAPITULO III**

**LA AMISTAD DE REY **

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Taiki Yaten y Seiya habían regresado a su planeta; Esa mañana de Domingo las chicas y Luna se encontraban en el parque no. 10

¿Y Serena Luna? –Pregunto Lita

No ha podido venir, no se sentía con ánimos –Contesto Luna

Pobre Serena –Dijo Amy –Desde que los chicos partieron ha estado muy triste.

Si –Dijo Mina –Creo que Serena se había encariñado con ellos, Yo aun no puedo acostumbrarme a la ausencia de Yaten

Yo también extraño a Taiki –Dijo Amy con vos triste y las mejillas sonrosadas –Creo que ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a su presencia, va a ser difícil superar el que ya no estén

Si, era divertido estar y platicar con ellos –Dijo Lita

Rey –Dijo Mina -¿Qué te ocurre? Porque no dices nada, ¿tú nos extrañas?

yo… -dijo Rey Pensativa –Si, claro que los extraño, es solo que me preocupa Serena, Darien me comento que ha ido a buscarla y siempre esta ausente, en la escuela solo esta mirando a la ventana y al… -Rey guardo silencio

Así que esas personas ya volvieron a su planeta –Dijo una voz de mujer

Muchiru, Haruka

Eso era lo mejor –Dijo Haruka con esa vos grave que la caracteriza

Ya éramos demasiadas Sailors para un solo planeta

Hay Haruka –Dijeron todas

¿Y Bombón donde esta? –pregunto Haruka

En su casa –Contesto Amy

-Tratamos de convencerla de salir pero dijo que no se sentía con ánimos –dijo Lita

-Así que de verdad sentía algo por ese chico –pregunto Muchiru

No digas tonterías Michiru –Dijo Haruka con vos mas grabe de lo normal

Perdón Haruka –Dijo Michiru con tono Burlón –si la celas tanto me voy a poner celosa

No seas tonta Michiru –Dijo Haruka –Bombón tiene a nuestro príncipe y no puede querer a nadie más, además yo solo te quiero a ti Michiru

¿¿Por que? –Pregunto rey sin apartar la vista del suelo

-Rey –Dijo Mina extrañada –Esas cosas no se preguntan

Si Rey –Dijo Amy –no le puedes preguntar por que la quiere, sus razones tendrá

No me refiero a eso –Contesto Rey al momento que miraba a Haruka fijamente –¿¿Porque Serena no puede querer a nadie más?

Rey… -Dijeron todas sorprendida

Porque se sorprenden –Dijo Rey tratando de no perder la calma –Serena solo tiene 16 años, es normal que le gusten otras personas

Rey –Dijo Michiru –Como puedes decir eso, sabes que Serena y Darien tienen que casarse,

¿Pero por que? -Pregunto Rey con tono triste -¿Por qué tiene que cargar con un destino que ya esta escrito?

Rey –Dijo Michiru –Hablas como si a Serena le doliera estar con Darien, acaso ya no lo ama

No es eso –Dijo Rey viendo que si no salía de ahí las cosas se le iban a salir de las manos – Es solo que no deberíamos presionarla con eso de su futuro, Creo que me iré al templo a ayudarle con la limpieza a mi abuelo, las veo luego chicas

Adiós Rey

Mientras caminaba hacia el templo Hikawa Rey no podía parar de pensar en Serena

"Ninguna de nosotras es capaz de entender lo que esta pasando Serena, Si no se desahoga me temo que no vuelva a ser la misma Serena que todos queremos, y no se que are sin esa niña alegre, debe a ver algo que pueda hacer, se que por mas que trate de hablar con ella no me dirá lo que siente, pero… se quien podrá, sí solo ella podrá hablar con Serena, eso es lo que le hace falta alguien que la conozca bien y pueda aconsejarla sin prejuicios de ningún destino ya escrito, si, ella la ayudará

Rey comenzó a correr como si de repente supiera las respuestas a todos sus problemas. Al llegar a su casa sin más ni más tomo el teléfono

Diga

Samy, eres tú

Si soy yo Rey a horita te paso a S…

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH No digas mi nombre, y no, no quiero hablar con Serena, ¿te escucho decir mi nombre?

No, esta encerrada en su cuarto, que pasa Rey, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Quiero que me hagas un favor

Dime

Conoces el teléfono de la nueva casa de Molly

Si, creo que mi hermana lo tiene anotado en su agenda

Bien lo que quiero que hagas es sacar esa agenda del cuarto de Serena sin que ella lo note, te espero

Hay Rey, pues no será difícil, no se que le ocurre he tratado de hablar con ella y creo que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que entro a su cuarto

No te preocupes Samy, ya veras ella se pondrá mejor

Después de un pequeño ratito

Listo, tienes donde anotar

Si

es… xxxxxx

Gracias Samy

Rey Colgó el teléfono y volvió a marcar

Diga

.Buenas tardes, disculpe me puede comunicar con Molly

Permíteme un segundo…

Sí, bueno –Dijo una vos familiar al otro lado del auricular

Molly, soy Rey, me recuerdas

¡Claro! Que sorpresa Rey como estas,

Pues algo preocupada por Serena

¿¿Que ocurre con Serena?

Ha estado algo deprimida estos días y creo que con la única que puede hablar es contigo Molly, aunque me cueste reconocerlo nadie conoce mejor a Serena que tu

Tan grabe es Rey

Si Molly, Serena te necesita

Mañana estaré ahí, Gracias por avisarme Rey


	4. El regreso de Molly

**CAPITULO IV**

**EL REGRESO DE MOLLY**

Era una mañana de Lunes, Serena seguía sin sentirse con ánimos, pero seria peor si se quedaba en casa así que cuando vio llegar a Amy, Lita y Mina, decidió ponerse el uniforme y comenzar de nuevo con su vida cotidiana, si eso aria, trataría de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Serena hija –Mama Ikuko acababa de entrar al cuarto de Serena –te buscan las chicas, quieren saber si iras a la escuelo

Si mamá –Dijo Serena tratando de sonreír –Ya bajo

¡Bien! -dijo sonriendo –una sonrisa en tu rostro, ya es algo, aunque no se compara con la de antes creo que es un buen comienzo hija.

Ya en la escuela Serena trataba de hacer creer a todos que ya se encontraba bien pero era tan evidente que la alegría en sus ojos había desaparecido. A la 1 sonó el timbre que les avisaba que el horario de clases había terminado.

Serena –Dijo Mina –que te parece si vamos a tomar un helado

Si Serena –Dijo Lita –y si quieres también pasaremos a los videojuegos

Chicas…

Vamos Serena, trata de salir y divertirte

La niña a la que yo conozco nunca hubiera rechazado una invitación a los videojuegos y mucho menos a tomar un helado –Dijo una vos muy a sus espaldas –valla que as cambiado he Serena

Esa vos es de… -Serena se dio la vuelta hacia donde provenía la vos –Molly… Molly eres tu, -Serena corrió a abrazar a su amiga –No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste

Tú también a mi Serena

Bien chicas –Dijo Rey que se encontraba atrás de Molly –Creo que Serena tiene mucho de que platicar con Molly, que les parece si me invitan a mi ese helado

Hay Rey –Dijeron las chicas –Nos vemos luego Serena

Molly y Serena se dirigieron hacia el parque numero 10, Molly le platicaba a Serena como era su vida ahora en la ciudad de Chiba a donde se había mudado con su madre por causas de el trabajo (en la joyería), Le contó que ya había superado la muerte de Kelvin, y que había hecho nuevos amigos. Después de un rato se sentaron en una banca

Molly me alegra mucho que regresaras –Dijo Serena –En verdad te necesito en estos momentos –Serena ya no podía contener las lagrimas –Molly estoy confundida, no se que hacer –Serena apoyo la cabeza en las rodillas de su amiga –Molly, no se que hacer, no sé

Serena… -Dijo Molly acariciando cariñosamente a su amiga

Molly sabía que en esos momentos Serena necesitaba desahogarse, y sentía una enorme tristeza, nunca había visto a Serena tan deprimida, después de un rato Serena levanto el rostro, se seco las lágrimas y comenzó a hablar

"El mismo día que Darien partió a Estados Unidos Llego un grupo muy famoso a nuestra ciudad, TRHEE LIGTHS, Para sorpresa de nosotras ese grupo tan famoso ingreso a nuestra escuela, y por casualidad entraron en nuestro salón, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer Yaten se sentó a un lado de Mina, Taiki de Amy y Seiya… Seiya escogió sentarse delante de mi, cuando lo conocí me desesperaba, peleaba con el a cada rato lo retaba cuando me llamaba bombón, y odiaba que dijera que el y yo éramos novios, y que teníamos una relación, yo me cansaba de negarlo una y otra ves, todo parecía estar bien asta que un día… en un paseo en avión que hizo el grupo acompañado por sus fans, una maligna nos ataco y… Seiya quiso defenderme y sin importarle quien mirara se transformo en… en Sailor Star Fighter yo no podía creerlo y antes de poder decir nada Yaten y Taiki ya se habían transformado, las chicas se sorprendieron mucho pero antes de decir nada nosotras también nos transformamos, Cuando Haruka Michiru y Setsuna se enteraron, trataron de evitar que lo viera, ellas decían que Seiya Taiki y Yaten eran invasores y no debía tener contacto con ellos, Yaten y Taiki también se oponían, Creo que después de esto supe que sin darme cuenta le había tomado mucho cariño a Seiya, mas de lo que yo imaginaba, y cuando por fin comenzábamos a llevarnos bien, y todo se estaba solucionando, Sailor Galaxia ataco de nuevo, afortunadamente vencimos, pero… los chicos tenían que regresar a su planeta a lado de su princesa"

Serena no lloraba mas, pero su vos sonaba mas triste que nunca

Por un momento pensé en pedirle que se quedara, pero no podía…

no puedo quererlo, soy una princesa y tengo que seguir mi destino, tengo que…

No Serena –Comenzó a decir Molly –te equivocas –Saco un pañuelo y seco las lagrimas que comenzaban a correr lentamente por el rostro de Serena –Tu eres dueña de tu propio destino y no puedes depender de un Destino el que dicen que ya esta escrito,

No entiendes –Dijo Serena –yo no tengo derecho a amar a nadie mas no puedo amar a Seiya no puedo

Serena, no se si puedas o no, pero de lo que no tengo duda es de que lo amas, y un sentimiento así no se puede pasar por alto, te lo debes a ti misma.

_Hola de nuevo, esta ves intervengo para aclarar algo, seguro deben preguntarse como es que Serena le contó todas esas cosas a Molly, pues para los fanáticos como yo deben saber que casi al final de Sailor moon, Molly descubre que Serena oculta algo, y aunque no lo dice se sobre entiende que lo que sabe es que Serena es Sailor moon, y pues aunque se supone que Molly no sabe nada del futuro de Serena, decidió que lo mas conveniente era no preguntar nada y solo escuchar y aconsejar como una buena amiga como ella sabe que debe hacerlo. Espero que les aya quedado claro. Recuerde que espero sus comentarios sobre mi historia, ya saben criticas felicitaciones (estas me gustan mas jeje) y asta groserías todo es bueno mínimo para saber que saben que existo _

_ Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	5. Comienzan los problemas: Un enemigo atac...

**CAPITULO V**

**COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS:**

**UN ENEMIGO ATACA Y UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

"Se que lo amas", no ella no puede amar a nadie que no fuera Darien no puede

Hija, se puede –Dijo mamá Ikuko desde la puerta del cuarto de Serena

Si mamá, que ocurre

Te busca Darien, pero si quieres puedo decirle que estas indispuesta

No mamá, no es necesario bajaré en un segundo

Esta Bien

"No te engañes a ti misma", No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Molly le había dicho, la noche anterior cuando la llevo a la estación del tren de regreso a Chiba, "No te engañes"

Hola Darien

Hola mi niña, se que no te sientes bien, pero crees que podamos hablar

Se que he estado rara y…

Escucha –dijo interrumpiéndola –Solo quiero que sepas una cosa, yo te amo como a nadie, y he esperado con ansia el poderme casar contigo, que compartamos nuestras vidas y tener en mis brazos a la pequeña Riny

Darien yo…

Lo que quiero decir es que yo comprendo que puedes querer a mas personas, lo comprendo, solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré junto a ti mientras me lo permitas, y si no me corresponde ser yo el digno de ser tu esposo felicitaré al que ocupe mi lugar y esperaré que lo nuestro no termine si no que solo cambie a una muy bonita amistad

Darien yo…

¡Serena! Darien–dijo Mina que llegaba corriendo –Acompáñenme las demás tienen problemas

¿¿¿Problemas? –

Apresúrense, no hay tiempo de explicaciones, Serena Darien transfórmense

Después de un momento Sailor moon, Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Vinus hicieron su aparición, Sailor Vinus los guiaba hacia el lugar donde se estaba librando la batalla, que precisamente era el parque no. 10. Al llegar parecía haber terminado la pelea y lo que veían no indicaba que hubiesen ganado sino todo lo contrario. Rey, Lita, Amy, Haruka, Michiru, estaban tiradas en el suelo, heridas de gravedad, inclusive llegaron a pensar que se encontraban muertas ya que por mas que las llamaban ninguna despertaba, todas permanecían inconscientes, de pronto una vos extraña pero terriblemente Familiar comenzó a escucharse

"Hola princesa, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, no llores mas pequeña que tus amigas no están muertas solo están sumergidas en un profundo sueño, aunque quizá en poco tiempo ellas mismas prefieran estar muertas"

¿Quien eres? –Dijo Serena -¿Por qué nos atacas, ¿Qué les as hecho a mis amigas?

"mmm… cuantas preguntas, pero las contestare todas, tus amigas están bajo un hechizo mío, empezaran con un sueño de amor, todo será color de rosa para ellas, pero después ese sueño tan hermoso se convertirá en su peor pesadilla, que ellas mismas desearan tanto morir, que les are ese sueño realidad, y jamás volverás a verlas, aun quieres saber quien soy, pues bien, te lo diré, soy la futura soberana de este planeta, yo soy la Reina Beryl"

¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

No puede ser- Dijo con incredulidad Sailor Vinus

Pero te derrotamos –Dijo Tuxedo Mask

-Preséntate ante nosotros –Pregunto Serena

"Vaya, vaya, si que as cambiado mucho, cuando yo te conocí eras una chiquilla miedosa, pues bien eso ara las cosas mas interesantes…"

Hubo uno oleada de humo y de repente…

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos princesa…

En verdad era la reina Beryl, sus cabellos rojizos y aquel vestido Azul que tanto la caracterizaba, solo había una diferencia, se veía mas joven incluso parecía mas joven que Serena, y eso la hacía ver muy hermosa

Beryl –Dijo Serena –A que as regresado, porque haces esto

¿Por qué, vaya, será que soy la única en recordar que por tu culpa Metalía, se deshizo de mi, pero eso ahora no importa, como veras ahora por fin tengo un cuerpo nuevo, mucho más hermoso y mas poderoso, mas de lo que se imaginan, Sería tan fácil para mi matarlos ahora, pero no, nunca me han gustado las cosas fáciles, mejor jugaremos un poco

De pronto volvió a aparecer aquel humo extraño y al despejarse detrás de la Reina Beryl aparecieron…

¿Espero no ayas olvidado a mis 3 fieles servidores? Zocite, Malachite y Jedite, no te asustes princesa no esta en mis planes atacarte ahora, pero solo quería que supieras a que atenías.

Beryl que es lo que planeas –Pregunto Sailor Vinus

Bien por hoy solo será necesario arrebatarte aquel ser a quien mas amas –De pronto Darien comenzó a caminar como hipnotizado y se hinco besándole la mano a la Reina Beryl –Príncipe Endimiot, hoy Estarás a mi lado

Lo que usted ordene su majestad –Contesto Tuxedo Mask

Darien Espera, Despierta –Comenzó a decir Sailor moon

Es inútil Princesa –Comenzó a decir Beryl –Si quieres recuperar a tu príncipe y despertar a tus amigas antes de que perezcan deberás ir asta aquel lugar donde libramos nuestra ultima batalla, tienes una semana para pensar lo que harás princesa, solo una Semana y cumplido el plazo la puerta del negaverso que se encuentra en la televisora Vía Láctea se abrirá, entonces nos enfrentaremos, te esperare a lado de mi querido príncipe no faltes.

De pronto nuevamente una nube de humo volvió a aparecer, y al dispersarse solo se encontraban ella y Sailor Vinus rodeadas de las demás chicas que se encontraban inconscientes.

CONTINUARA…

_¿Que les parece, creo que por fin empieza lo emocionante, espero les agrade, no olviden escribirme espero sus comentarios criticas y… bueno ya conocen lo demás. Creo que después de esto recibirán una que otra sorpresita, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo (jeje soné como programa chafa de televisión)_

_Los quiere la linda:_

_Usagui Kou _


	6. UNAS CUANTAS VISITAS INESPERADA

**CAPITULO VI**

**Unas cuantas visitas inesperadas**

-Seiya, Taiki, Yaten

Que ocurre princesa –Preguntaron los chicos cuando vieron llegar a su princesa a los jardines del castillo donde ellos se encontraba

Chicos -Comenzó a decir la princesa seriamente –He recibido un mensaje de la Tierra

¿De La tierra? –Preguntaron incrédulos

Seguro fue Mina para decir cuanto extraña a su amado Yaten –Dijo Taiki en tono burlón

No digas tonterías Taiki –Dijo Yaten sin poder evitar un tono rosado en sus mejillas

¿Quién envío el mensaje? –Pregunto intrigado Seiya

De hecho si fue Mina –Dijo la princesa

¿Mina? –Preguntaron Seiya y Yaten

Se los dije –Dijo Taiki

Pero no es por esa razón chicos, es algo mucho mas serio

¿Qué ocurre princesa?

Chicos el planeta Tierra esta siendo amenazado por una nueva fuerza maligna

¿¿Qué? –Exclamaron los tres -¿Las chicas están bien?

No sé mucho –Dijo la princesa –Mina solo me dijo que necesitaban su presencia de urgencia, en especial la tuya Seiya

¿La mía? –Dijo Seiya –Serena esta bien, le ha ocurrido algo

Ella esta bien, me dijo Mina que no te preocuparas

Chicos yo no sé ustedes pero yo quiero regresar a la Tierra –Dijo Seiya decidido

Nosotros también Seiya

Princesa bríndenos un poco de su poder para poder regresar a la Tierra

-Si es lo que quieren…

La princesa Elevo sus manos logrando aparecer una gran bola de energía, Los chicos se transformaron en las Sailor Star Ligths y de pronto la energía se apodero de ellos (O ellas como lo quieran ver) convirtiéndolas en tres estrellas fugases que se dirigían hacia el planeta Tierra.

Mientras Tanto en la tierra ya habían pasado 6 días desde que la Reina Beryl apareció. Luna, Artemis, Mina y Serena se encontraban en casa de esta última, a quien por casualidad habían dejado sola en casa ya que ese día por la mañana Los papas de Serena y Samy habían salido de la ciudad para visitar a un pariente enfermo, Serena se negó a ir abogando que no se sentía en condiciones de salir.

Chicas –Dijo Artemis -Ya pensaron en que aran

Es cierto chicas –Dijo Luna –Hoy es el ultimo Día antes de que se cumpla el plazo

Iré a enfrentarme a Beryl –Dijo Serena –No permitiré que dañe a las chicas ni a Darien

Pero seguro es una trampa –Dijo Artemis

Lo sé pero… -Dijo Serena de cuyos ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas -¡No hay otra Salida! No puedo permitir que las chicas mueran no puedo permitirlo

Serena –Dijo Mina –Sabes que no estas sola ¿verdad?

Mina

Nunca as estado sola Serena –Dijo Mina tomando la mano de su amiga –Las chicas y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado, se que aunque ellas estén inconscientes jamás se alejaran de ti, Permíteme acompañarte a pelear Serena, permíteme ayudarte

Mina yo…

De pronta la puerta de la casa de Serena se abrió

Y que –Dijo una vos de hombre –Acaso creen que dejaremos que dos frágiles mujeres combatan solas

Hay este mundo y su revolución femenina –Dijo otra vos –Ya creen que pueden hacer todo ellas solas

Vamos chicos –Dijo otra voz que hizo que Serena se estremeciera –No le pueden decir eso a dos chicas tan lindas

¡YATEN, TAIKI, SEIYA! –Grito Mina corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban –Hay chicos pensé que no vendrían

Pero que hacen aquí –Pregunto Serena incrédula, aun no podía creer que Seiya estuviera ahí de nuevo

Yo los llame –Dijo Mina con miedo a represalias de su amiga –Espero no te moleste

-¿Qué acaso no te agrada nuestra visita Bombón? –Acaso tengo que decir quien dijo esto .

Yo… -Dijo Serena tratando de resistir las enormes ganas de correr con a abrazarlo y decirle que lo necesitaba que se sentía muy triste que no sabía como ayudar a sus amigas y a… No, no podía hacer eso, no tenía Derecho y mucho menos ahora que Darien estaba en peligro

Serena –Dijo Mina algo preocupada por la mirada de tristeza que tenia su amiga –Pasa algo

Serena levanto el rostro y tratando de sonreír aunque sus ojos decían todo lo contrarío, dijo:

Gracias por venir –De los ojos de Serena Rodó una lagrima y al ver que si se quedaba ahí no podría resistir mas corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres donde se encontraban las chicas, Seiya trato de seguirla pero sus hermanos e incluso Mina le dijeron que era mejor que la dejará sola un momento

Chicas –Comenzó a decirle a los cuerpos inmóviles de sus amigas –Haruka, Michiru, Amy, Lita, Rey –Las Lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin cesar -Me hacen falta amigas, el está aquí y yo… yo no se que hacer, se que no debo sentir esto, soy mala, soy mala –Serena se hecho a llorar desconsoladamente recargando su cara en la cama

De pronto sintió una mano que le tocaba el hombro

Serena Tonta –Dijo una voz de mujer –Tú nunca cambiaras verdad

¡Rey! –Dijo Serena incrédula de lo que estaba viendo, por un lado tenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Rey y por el otro a la misma Rey

Serena tu no eres mala -Dijo Rey sonriendo y secando las lágrimas de su amiga

Pero Rey yo… -Dijo Serena –Estoy confundida y… y no tengo derecho para estarlo

No seas tonta Serena, Tan solo tienes 16 años es lógico que estés confundida, y eso no tiene nada de malo, Serena trata de pensar en ti y no en los demás

RING RING…

¡¡SERENA! –Grito Mina desde la planta baja

Serena, ten fe todo se va a arreglar, pero recuerda lo que te dijo Molly, No te engañes a ti misma, y No niegues tu sentimientos, si tu eres feliz, todas lo seremos, sigue tu corazón Serena. A hora baja que tienes visitas

De pronto la imagen de Rey desapareció "¿Habrá sido un sueño?" pensaba Serena

¡SERENA! –Volvió a gritar Mina

Voy –Contesto Serena quien ya se sentía mucho mejor –Que pasa Mina, ¿Quién ha llegado?

Mina se acerco a Serena quien estaba bajando el ultimo escalón, la tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar muy despacio, Seiya Taiki y Yaten observaban sin comprender lo que pasaba

Mina que ocurre actúas como si hubieras visto un fantasma –Dijo Serena extrañada ante la actitud de Mina

Es que… -Decía Mina, el rostro se le estaba comenzando a poner morado, era muy cómico verla –Serena no creerás quien fue el que llamo a la puerta

-Mina no as abierto la puerta –Dijo Serena extrañada

Si abrí pero… -Dijo Mina – No creo que estemos listos para pelear

Mina abriste y dejaste afuera a la persona que llamo a la puerta –En eso Serena abrió la puerta y… Al ver a la persona que estaba afuera la volvió a serrar pero esta vez la persona que estaba afuera se lo impidió

Por favor no tengan miedo –Dijo el hombre –Si no mal recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos terminamos como amigos

Serena y Mina Lucían muy cómicas las dos abrazadas por la impresión de ver a esa persona (quien ya había abierto la puerta de par en par) después de tanto tiempo

-Mina –Dijo Serena mirando a su asustada amiga –Lo que el dice es cierto

Serena recuerda que la Reina Beryl revivió a todos sus generales –Dijo Mina que aun estaba asustada

Pus si viene a atacarnos pues nos transformamos y ya

SHHHHHHHHHHHHH –Dijo Mina tapando precipitadamente la boca de su amiga y llevándosela hacia un rincón para que los demás no escucharan –No digas eso –Dijo Susurrando –No ves que si nos transformamos descubrirá nuestra identidad

¿¿Qué es lo que les ocurre? –Pregunto el hombre quien junto con los tres chicos observaba extrañado a las dos amigas

Hay yo no sé –Dijo Taiki

Esas chicas suelen actuar así de extraño –Dijo Yaten

y tu quien eres –Pregunto Seiya

Mi nombre es N… Masato Sanjoin –Dijo Aquel hombre (imagino que ya saben quien es verdad) –Y ustedes son…

Yo soy Taiki

Yo Yaten

Y Yo Seiya, pero acaso no nos conoces, no tiene mucho que salimos del medio del espectáculo

Ho –Dijo –Lo siento es que yo… pues vengo de muy lejos

Y hace mucho que conoces a estas chicas…

Mientras tanto Serena y Mina…

Mina no digas tonterías –Decía Serena mientras sonreía –Que acaso no recuerdas que el ya sabe nuestra identidad o al menos la mía ya la sabe así que no te preocupes, solo hay que tener cuidado

Hay es cierto verdad –Dijo Mina –Oye Serena te noto de mucho mejor humor y eso me alegra mucho

Garcías Mina –Dijo Serena –Esta vez tengo que ser fuerte si quiero rescatar a alas chicas y a Darien, luego habrá tiempo para preocuparse de otras cosas, a hora hay que ir a ver que es lo que hace aquí

Valla –Dijo Yaten –Hasta que terminaron

Que es lo que estas Haciendo aquí… Neflyte –Dijo Serena

¿Te ha enviado la reina Beryl? –Pregunto Mina

¿Neflyte? ¿Reina Beryl? –Taiki Yaten y Seiya no entendían lo que pasaba

No –Contesto Neflyte –Si me ha mandado alguien, pero no ha sido ella

¿Entonces quien? –Preguntaron intrigadas Mina Y Serena

Esperen un momento –Dijo Yaten –Que no dijiste que te llamabas Masato Sanjoin

¿Que esta ocurriendo? –Dijo Taiki

Yo tampoco quiero nada –Dijo Seiya

Ese era el nombre que solía usar antes –Dijo Neflyte

¿Quien te ha enviado? –Pregunto intrigada

Su madre princesa Serena

**CONTINUARA…**

Les gusta o no, por favor díganme su opinión escriban o dejen reviews lo que sea es bueno para saber lo que piensan

Los quiere la linda

Usagui Kou


	7. UNA CARTA Y UN BESO

**CAPITULOVII**

**UNA CARTA Y UN BESO**

¿¿¿¿Mi MADRE? –Serena no creía lo que oía

Así es princesa –Contesto Neflyte –Y sé que es difícil creerme, pero me pidió que cuando la viera le entregara esta carta

Neflyte saco una carta de la bolsa de su saco una hoja de papel doblada y se la entrego a Serena

Serena Leyó la carta para aquel publico impaciente

_"Querida Hija:_

_Por favor no dudes de las palabras de Neflyte, es verdad que yo lo he mandado a tu lado y solo lo he hecho porque sé que en estos momentos nenecitas toda la ayuda posible, ten fe en sus palabras y en las de aquellos que te quieren y quieren ayudarte, y sobre aquel otro problema…_

Serena se estremeció a leer aquellas palabras pues sabía exactamente a que se refería al principio dudo en si debía o no seguir con aquella lectura…

Pero luego decidió doblar la carta y guardar silenció

Serena… -Dijo Yaten –Sigue leyendo

Si Serena cual otro problema –Dijo intrigado Taiki

Obvio Seiya solo guardaba silencio pues el sabía cual era "aquel otro problema"

Serena –Comenzaron a decir Yaten y Taiki

¡Bueno chicos! –Dijo Mina casi gritando y levantándose de repente de donde estaba sentada –Es hora de dormir pues mañana será un día muy agitado

Pero Mina –Dijo Yaten

Chicos, mañana nos espera una batalla muy peligrosa de la que quizás no regresemos así que quiero que mi última noche sea placentera y tranquila así que basta de preguntas

Está bien –Aceptaron resignados

-Chicos –Dijo Serena -creo que lo conveniente es que tres de ustedes duerman en el cuarto de Samy, uno en el sillón de la sala y Mina y yo dormiremos en mi recamara de acuerdo

Yo dormiré en la sala –Dijo Seiya

Seiya estás seguro –Preguntaron Yaten y Taiki

Si no se preocupen –Y luego volteo hacia con Serena –Además no sería la primera ves que duerma en el verdad Bombón

Serena sonrió recordando aquella ves en que Seiya se había quedado a acompañarla como guardaespaldas

Bueno Serena necesitas descansar –Dijo Mina empujando a su amiga a las escaleras

Si lo sé Mina –Dijo Serena dirigiéndose hacia la escalera y cuando iba a subir volvió la cara hacia donde se encontraban los chicos

-Gracias, Neflyte, Taiki, Yaten… Seiya Les agradezco mucho que estén aquí para ayudarnos, no se que aria sin ustedes y Mina ayudándome

Los chicos sonrieron y subieron detrás de las chicas (excepto Seiya claro)

Serena trato por mucho tiempo tratar de conciliar el sueño pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, y es que quien podría dormir con tantas cosas en la mente, sus amigas estaban sumergidas en un sueño del cual no sabía cuando lograrían despertar… pero y si no despertaban… no, eso no era una posibilidad, Serena tenía que lograr que la Reina Beryl las liberara de aquel hechizo pero… podría salvar a Darien… claro que podría, el la había salvado tantas beses que era justo que ahora ella lo salvara a el, pero que pasaría ya que todo terminara, ella se casaría con el y vivirían reinando felices el Tokio de Cristal pero… y si no lograba ser feliz, si aquella persona que la había hecho estar tan confundida estuviera siempre en su mente y no pudiese olvidarla, que pasaría con su felicidad, acaso todo tendría que volverse solo resignación, pues si eso era necesario para que la tierra, la Luna y todos aquellos a quien amaba fueran felices estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo pero… Dios era imposible tratar de dormir, Serena estaba convencida de eso, así que se levanto, se puso sus pantuflas tratando de no despertar a Mina quien estaba profundamente dormida, tomo la carta de su madre que había guardado en un buró y bajo las escaleras muy despacio, Observo como Seiya dormía (Bueno, o al menos parecía dormir), no pudo evitar dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa, en verdad esa persona la hacía feliz con su sola presencia, camino muy despacio hacia el comedor, se sentó en una silla, desdoblo la carta de su madre y siguió leyendo:

_…Y sobre aquel otro problema, Serena solo quiero que sepas algo, lo que tu conoces como "Tu destino ya escrito" es solo una ilusión de lo que puede pasar y eso no quiere decir que si no lo sigues al pie de la letra la tierra entrara en un caos tota, hija nunca olvides que tu eres autora de tu propio destino, nadie puede decidirlo excepto tu, Serena por un momento no pienses en ese "Destino ya escrito", Toma decisiones pero siempre siguiendo lo que te diga tu corazón, Serena, la respuesta esta ante tus ojos lo único que necesitas es formularte la pregunta correcta, Cuando encuentres el valor para formulártela todo lo demás vendrá solo. _

Serena miro profundamente la carta, sin darse cuenta las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos

Mama… –Dijo –Y si no encuentro esa respuesta –Serena no podía parar las lagrimas que ya caían sin cesar – Tengo miedo… no quiero equivocarme

De pronto alguien tomo su mano, Seco sus lágrimas y…

Seiya yo…

Tranquila… Bombón no tengas miedo –Seiya le acaricio las mejillas tiernamente -sabes que pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar nada ni nadie,

Pero… Tu y yo no

Escucha desde que te conozco solo he podido escuchar razones para estar separados, pero porque no dicen la razón por la que hemos logrado estar juntos, Serena te amo… lo sabes, si tan solo supiera que el marcharme y alejarme lo solucionaría todo, que tu serías feliz a lado de Darien, no me dolería en lo absoluto hacerlo, pero se que no es así, cuando los chicos y yo regresamos en nuestro planeta puede notar que sufrías, que querías abrazarme tanto como yo a ti pero… no lo hiciste me dejaste ir sin decir nada, en esos momentos pensé que quizás tus motivos para estar con Darien eran tan grandes como para negar eso que sentías y me resigne a que nuestras vidas siguieran caminos distintos pero… yo no puedo –Seiya Trataba de sonreír y a la vez negaba con la cabeza –Trate en verdad trate, pero solo pienso en ti y no lo puedo evitar, es mas no lo quiero evitar y ahora que estoy a tu lado otra vez no quiero ahora yo soy el que no quiero perderte Serena…

Seiya… -Serena no sabía que hacer, lo amaba ella sabía que lo amaba pero… -Sabes bien que tu… tu y yo no…

Serena no pudo terminar la frase cuando los labios de Seiya ya estaban junto a los de ella, ella no sabía que pasaba, todo su mundo daba vueltas, nada era como debería., pero en ese momento lo único que importaba era que simplemente era… que estaba ocurriendo, y que se sentía bien… sentía una sensación calida, su cuerpo se estremecía, Ella lo amaba lo sabía, ahora no había duda pero…. Que ocurriría después de aquel beso…

**CONTINUARA…**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Estoy contenta de que les guste mi historia y creadme no se imaginan lo feliz que me puso leer sus comentarios y mas siendo que esta es mi primer historia, ¿¿Se nota? Bueno pues espero que sigan escribiéndome lo0 mas que puedan y un pequeño detalle aca en México apartir de esta semana que entra estamos de vacaciones por 2 semanas así que no sé si podre escribir en ese tiempo pero no se asusten la historía seguirá asta el final, solo que quieza un poco retrasada…. Pero espero no se olviden de mi ¿de acuerdo?

Los quiere la linda

Usagui Kou


	8. EL ANIMO DE SERENA Y LAS CHICAS DESAPARE...

CAPITULOVIII

EL ANIMO DE SERENA Y LAS CHICAS DESAPARECEN

-Es hora de transformarnos Serena –Dijo Mina con una vos que quien la oyera no se imaginaría que se dirigen a una guerra

-Hay Mina –Dijo Sailor Healer –Tu tienes buen animo incluso en las peores situaciones

-Es que aprendí de la mejor –Dijo mientras abrazaba a Serena –Aunque últimamente a estado un poco decaída ya verán que en menos de que se lo esperan sonreirá otra vez verdad Serena

-Claro Mina –Dijo Serena tratando de no pensar en nada que no fuese la gran batalla que se avecinaba -¡Transformémonos!

Cada una con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios levantaron sus broches y gritaron

-¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON… TRANSFORMACIÓN!

-¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DE VENUS… TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Valla… –Dijo Sailor Maker –Es sorprendente que rápido Serena levantó su animo

Sin duda es una chica muy fuerte –Dijo Neflyte

¡Bien ahora estamos listas! –Dijo Sailor Vinus

Solo falta una cosa –Dijo Serena –quiero subir a despedirme de las chicas

De acuerdo Serena –Contesto Mina

Serena se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando…

Serena –Dijo Sailor Maker que la había alcanzado a medía escalera – ¿Puedo acompañarte, es que quisiera despedirme de… -Maker se sonrojo sobre manera

¡Claro! –Dijo Serena –A Amy le gustara mucho verte

Al abrir la puerta de la recamara de sus padres Serena noto algo extraño en el semblante de las chicas, extrañamente tenían dibujada una sonrisa en sus rostros

¿Por qué parecen tan felices? –Preguntó Sailor Maker

Porque… -Serena se comenzaba a preocupar, -Beryl lanzo un hechizo sobre ellas y… -Serena se hincó a un costado de la cama –No se preocupen chicas, les prometo que las salvaremos cueste lo que cueste

Amy…

Sailor Maker sentía un enorme vacío al ver a Amy en esas condiciones, en verdad la había llegado a querer mas de lo que imaginaba, y no permitiría que nada le ocurriera aunque tuviera que dar su vida para conseguir sacarla de aquel hechizo.

Bien… -Dijo Serena –Ya es hora

Cuando Serena se iba a levantar…

Serena… - Era la voz de Rey quien con su mano sujetaba fuertemente a Serena

Rey que ocurre –Serena estaba preocupada

Serena… No te preocupes por nostras… estaremos bien… te lo prometo… Confiamos en ti

De pronto la mano de Rey comenzó a desaparecer

¿¿Qué ocurre? –Serena trataba de agarrar a Rey, de quien ya desaparecía mas de la mitad del cuerpo al igual que el de las demás chicas

¡Amy! -Sailor Maker trataba por todos los medios de sostener a Amy pero sin lograr nada

Sin poder evitarlo Las chicas desaparecieron por completo

¿Que ocurre? –Preguntó Mina que entraba a la habitación

¿Donde están las chicas? –Preguntó Yaten

Ellas… -Serena trataba de contener las lágrimas –Ellas… ellas confían en nosotros –Limpio sus lágrimas y sonrió –Es hora de marcharnos

Los chicos al principió confundidos también sonrieron y emprendieron su camino

_Hola… ya sé lo que están pensando… que, que capitulo tan cortito… que chafa… etc. Pues… NO ES SIERTO (Jijiji se nota que veo otro rollo) lo que pasa es que quiero aprovechar este espacio para contarles algo que de seguro quieren saber… o… ¿no les interesa saber que es lo que sueñan mis demás Sailors? Porque no hay que restarles importancia… así que aquí tienen lo que están soñando en este momento…_

**Amy**

Amy ya no estés triste –Decía Serena mientras salían de clases –Y verás que Taiki si te quiere

Serena… que cosas dices –Dijo una apenada Amy

Serena tiene Razón Amy –Dijo Lita –En el salón solo te mira a ti

Además solo a ti te acompaña hasta tu casa –Dijo Rey

Vamos Amy no vas a decir que a ti no te gusta –Dijo Mina

yo… -Amy ya no podía ocultar el color rojo en sus mejillas

Al llegar al portón de la escuela, ahí recargado en una esquina se encontraba un apuesto chico de larga cabellera de un color café claro que sonreía al ver llegar al grupo de chicas

Hola Taiki –Saludaron al unísono

Hola chicas –Haciendo ademán de saludar a todas pero solo mirando a Amy y además escondía algo en la otra mano que tenía detrás de su espalda

Bueno chicos nosotras los dejamos SOLOS –Dijo Mina con una picara sonrisa

Si hee –Dijo Serena –SOLOS

Nos vemos Luego chicos –Dijeron todas mientras se marchaban

Cuando se quedaron solos…

¿Es para mi? –Dijo Amy sonrosada al ver una hermosa rosa Roja que Taiki le entregaba –Es hermosa… Gracias

-Tú lo eres más Amy Mizuno

Taiki que cosas dices –Dijo Amy sonrojándose aun mas (Imagínense ya era un tomate la pobre -.-)

Caminaron los 2 muy despacio y en silencio, hasta que Taiki se animo a tomar la mano de Amy quien al principio se sorprendió pero luego correspondió el gesto de pronto Taiki se detuvo

-¿Que pasa Taiki? –Pregunto Amy mirándolo a los ojos

Lo que pasa es que yo… -Taiki no sabía como expresarse –Es… Estoy enamorado de ti

Taiki… -Amy no sabía que decir

Te amo Amy Mizuno –Dijo Taiki acercándose más a ella y tomándola de ambas manos – ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Taiki yo también te amo –Dijo Amy –Claro que quiero ser tu novia

Taiki sonrío la tomo del rostro y la beso

**Rey **

-¡Rey, -Grito Serena que llegaba corriendo al templo Hikawa

¿Que pasa Serena? –Dijo Rey

Ya no estoy más confundida

¿Que pasó Serena?

Le pedí a Seiya que se quedara conmigo

Y que va a pasar con Darien

Al principio se puso muy triste, pero me comprendió –Serena no paraba de sonreír –Rey soy feliz

Serena… -Dijo Rey mirándola, Rey estaba muy contenta de ver a su amiga tan feliz y sin pensarlo la abrazo –Tonta Serena… solo a ti te gusta sufrir cuando la felicidad la tienes enfrente de ti

Rey…

Todo estaba bien ahora para Rey, Era feliz de solo ver Feliz a Serena… a esa niña miedosa Llorona y torpe a la que quería mucho. No importa cuanto discutieran y pelearan siempre serían las mejores amigas.

**Lita**

**-**Lita –Dijo Serena mientras abandonaban el salón de clases –As estado muy extraña hoy ¿que pasa?

es que…

Si Lita as estado muy pensativa hoy –Dijo Amy

pues yo…

Vamos Lita, dinos –Dijo La impaciente de Mina

Pues recibí una carta esta mañana en mi buzón

¿DE QUIEN? –Preguntaron al unísono

De… -Lita se sonrojo –De mi Senpai

¿DE TU SENPAI?

Sí… -Asintió Lita

¿Y que decía? –Pregunto Amy

Sí sí cuenta Lita –Dijeron Mina y Serena que ya daban de saltos

Pues decía que vendría a visitarme hoy

¿¿QUE? –Todas estaban con los ojos abiertos

Poco después de que iban saliendo de la preparatoria…

Hola Lita –Dijo Una voz masculina muy suave detrás de las chicas

Lita se sonrojo y junto con las chicas se pararon es seco, Amy, Mina, Serena y Rey que acababa de llegar voltearon ansiosas de conocer al tan mencionado Senpai de Lita, y en verdad era muy apuesto, era alto, (incluso más alto que Lita) su cabellera era Rubia y le llegaba poco mas arriba de los hombros, sus ojos eran de un azul claro su Tez era blanca ( si quieren darse una idea era muy parecido a Misha el patinador estrella del que se enamoro Lita en el capitulo 26 incluso mas guapo -). Lita volteo muy despacio…

Hola Hyoga –Dijo muy tímida Lita

Creí que me habías olvidado Bonita

Nunca mí querido Senpai

Extrañaba que me dijeras así

La chicas los miraban muy interesadas y prácticamente les hacían señas para que despertaran pues los dos parecían como hipnotizados mirándose profundamente a los ojos

a si –Dijo Lita meneando la cabeza –Ellas son mis amigas Amy Rey Mina y Serena

Mucho gusto -sonrió el muchacho –Les parece si les invito un helado

¡Si! –Grito Serena

¡NO! –Gritaron las otras tres mientras le tapaban la boca a su amiga –No se preocupen vallan ustedes

Pero… -Dijo Lita

No te preocupes Lita –Dijo Amy

Si Nosotras nos encargamos de Serena dijo Rey que casi asfixiaba a la pobre de Serena

Hyoga tomo de la mano a Lita, la cual al ver el gesto se puso aun mas nerviosa, y caminaron hacia una pequeña y rustica pero muy bonita cafetería

Lita te noto nerviosa –Dijo Hyoga deteniéndose antes de entrar a la cafetería

no… yo… es que… -Lita miraba sus manos entrelazadas

A es eso –Hyoga sonrió y la soltó de la mano –Perdona no pensé que te incomodara, solo es que así solíamos caminar siempre y era la segunda cosa que mas extrañaba de ti

No me molesta –Dijo Lita volviendo a tomarlo de la mano y sonriendo -Yo también lo extrañaba recuerdo que yo era la que solía tomarte de la mano, porque siempre me sentí segura junto a ti

Hyoga sonrió y entraron tomados de la mano a la cafetería, pidieron una malteada la cual compartieron, y platicaron de todas las cosas que habían hecho desde que se separaron (Bueno excepto el pequeño secreto de Lita ustedes comprenden), Luego de quedarse un momento en silencio…

Lita me he mudado a Tokio –Dijo Hyoga sonriendo –Desde que nos separamos solo he estado pensando en el modo de reunirme contigo, Lita te amo, quiero estar contigo siempre no quiero que te separes de mi nunca, quiero ser tu novio si… si tu me aceptas

El corazón de Lita saltaba como nunca, se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo, ella lo tomo de la mano y…

Yo también te amo Hyoga y… y si… si quiero ser tu novia

El sonrió, se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente.

**Haruka y Michiru**

**-**Buenos Días Haruka –Dijo Muy sonriente Michiru al ver entrar a Haruka en la cocina

Michiru traía puesta una camisa de Haruka y Haruka traía un bóxer y una camiseta

¿Porque as madrugado tanto Michiru? –Dijo Haruka que aun bostezaba

Porque quería prepararle un rico desayuno a mi amada, y en el plan no estaba que tu madrugaras también Haruka

Es imposible no madrugar cuando no te siento a mi lado Michiru

Bien vasta de melosidades que hoy me esforcé mucho en el desayuno y Ahora por primera vez nos lo comeremos de acuerdo

Esta Bien Michiru

La bonita pareja se sentó a comer

Estoy contento de saber que Bombón y Darien son felices juntos y que ese intruso se a marchado

Hay Haruka –Dijo Michiru –Sobreproteges mucho a esa niña

Claro que no-Dijo Haruka mientras Michiru Reía

Además cuando esa niña se convierta en princesa ya no podrás decirle Bombón

Haruka solo se voltio algo molesta

Me voy a poner celosa heee

No digas tonterías Michiru sabes que solo te quiero a ti –Haruka sonrió y las dos se besaron tiernamente

_¿¿¿ME EXTRAÑARON? Yo se que si (Bueno quien sabe -.-), ¿Que les parece este capitulo? Se que esta un poco extenso (¿Un poco?) bueno un muchito, pero cuenta por lo que no escribí las dos semanas anteriores, y se que quizás algunos se quejaran por lo que puse sobre Haruka y Michiru, pues hay una gran cantidad de fanáticos de Sailor Moon que se quieren convencer de que estas dos personas son solo grandes amigas y creo que incluso en unos países Haruka es Hombre y en otros las pintan como si fueran hermanas lo que yo digo es que eso es solo engañarse porque le pese a quien le pese son amantes¿¿¿ yyyyy? A mi no me molesta, pues si se quieren pues que se quieran y ya, a los que no les parezca pues simplemente ignoren esas partes._

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	9. COMIENZA EL CAMINO AL NEGAVERZO

CAPIRTULO VIII

COMIENZA EL CAMINO AL NEGAVERZO

En verdad era un lugar sombrío, Serena recordaba muy bien aquel túnel y sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, pero temía por aquellas personas que la acompañaban, será que acaso nuevamente al salir del túnel se encontraría sola…

Serena –Dijo Mina acercándose a su amiga –No te preocupes Nunca estarás sola

Lo sé –Dijo Serena sonriendo

Todos iban a la defensiva, pero todo parecía extrañamente tranquilo, una hora…

¿Qué pasa, no recuerdo que el túnel fuera tan largo? –Dijo Mina

2 horas…

Algo anda Mal –Dijo Sailor Healer

3 horas…

¡Esto ya es demasiado! –Dijo Lita muy exaltada –Es que acaso Beryl nos quiere matar de cansancio

Creo que será mejor detenernos –Dijo Neflyte que analizaba el lugar

Serena ¿recuerdas haber caminado tanto? –Dijo Mina

No –Dijo Serena –Cuando… nos separamos la entrada apareció

De seguro eso es lo que quiere –Dijo Sailor Maker –Quiere que solo tú llegues al final del túnel

Pero eso no lo podemos permitir –Dijo Casi gritando Sailor Fighter –Serena no puede ir sola

Eso Ya lo sabemos –Dijo Sailor Healer

Pero… -Dijo Neflyte –No encuentro otra salida, Dudo que Beryl nos deje entrar a la base del negaverso a todos

¿¿Qué estas queriendo Decir? –Dijo Molesta Sailor Fighter

Cálmate –Dijeron Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer

Como quieren que me calme –Grito Sailor Fighter –El quiere que la dejemos ir sola

¡Claro que No tonto! –Dijo Neflyte molesto (No olviden que rara vez era pasivo) –Solo digo que no encuentro otra salida

¡Vasta ya los 2! –Grito Sailor Moon –No es momento para discutir

Sailor Moon tiene razón –Dijo Sailor Venus

Neflyte y Sailor Fighter miraron apenados a las chicas y se limitaron a darse la espalda mutuamente

¡Creo que hallé la solución! –Dijo Emocionada Sailor Venus

¿Cuál? –Preguntaron todos

La Sailor-transportación –Dijo Sailor Venus con suspicacia

¿Pueden tele-transportarse? –Preguntaron las Sailor Star y Neflyte

¡Claro! La transportación de las Sailor –Dijo Sailor Venus

.Mina… -Dijo Sailor Moon –¿En verdad crees que sea posible?

¡Claro! –Dijo Sailor Venus –Fighter, Maker y Healer también son Sailors

Si, pero yo no lo soy –Dijo Neflyte

Eso no importa –Dijo Sailor Venus –Tuxedo Mask tampoco lo es y puede transportarse con nosotras

¡Es cierto! –Dijo Sailor Moon brincando –Intentémoslo

Pero… -Dijo Neflyte –Que pasará si la Reina Beryl, logra separarnos

mmm… -Los ánimos de Mina habían disminuido –Tienes Razón

Chicos –Dijo Sailor Moon decidida –Tenemos que intentarlo

Sailor Moon…

No podemos seguir aquí dudando mientras las chicas y Darien están en peligro, además…-Sailor Moon Tomo la mano de Mina y la de Sailor Fighter en seña de empezar el circulo de la tele-transportación –Estoy segura de que nadie podrá lograr que nos separemos

Tienes Razón –Dijo Sailor Venus mientras sonreía

Chicas intentémoslo –Dijo Sailor Fighter

Maker sonrió y tomo la mano de Sailor Fighter, Healer siguió su ejemplo y tomo la mano de Mina

Vamos Neflyte –Dijo Sailor Moon al verlo dudar –Ten fe en nosotras, veras que todo saldrá bien

Neflyte las miro por un momento y luego tomo la mano de Healer y Maker, ahora todo estaba listo…

Ahora Solo tenemos que gritar nuestros poderes –Indico Mina

¿Listos? –Pregunto Sailor Moon

¡Si!

-¡AHORA!

-¡PODER DE CURACION ESTELAR!

¡PODER DE CREACIÓN ESTELAR!

¡PODER DE LUCHA ESTELAR!

¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DE VENUS!

¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!

¡SAILOR TRANSPORTACIÓN!

Un fuerte resplandor los envolvió, de pronto Serena sintió que algo más la jalaba era extraño… era una voz… era una niña de cabellos rosados… era una vos familiar… "Serena…" Serena estaba confundida, acaso aquella persona era… de pronto un llanto "No me dejes… Mamá…" ¿¿¿MAMA? Acaso aquella persona era… de pronto una mano fuerte y calida la sujetaba… "Mamá no me dejes", "Bombón…" Seiya… ¿¿¿donde estas? "Bombón… quédate conmigo" Seiya…

Serena… Serena Despierta

Mina… -Serena entreabría los ojos

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –Dijo Mina –Soy Sailor Vinus

Hay Mina – Dijo Sailor Healer –Aquí en medio del Polo Norte quien va a descubrir tú identidad

Hay Bueno –Dijo Sailor Vinus –Nunca se sabe

¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto preocupada Sailor Fighter

Sí, -Serena sonrió mientras se ponía de pie –Gracias Pero… ¡Lo Logramos!

¡CLARO! –Dijo Sailor Vinus –Las ideas de La gran Sailor Vinus siempre funcionan

De pronto el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente levantando la Nieve y…

Vaya, vaya, -Un caballero de facciones muy finas y una cabellera rubia agarrada en una coleta –No puedo creer que hayan logrado llegar asta aquí, lastima que tendrán que morir

¡ZOYCITE! –Mina y Serena estaban sorprendidas

Zoycite, no intervengas

Tu no digas nada, Traidor –Zoycite Levanto la mano y apunto hacia Neflyte –Tu mereces Morir Primero

Zoycite lanzo un gran poder en contra de Neflyte

¡CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS! –Mina logro proteger a Neflyte del ataque

¡INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER! –Yaten trato de atacar a Zoycite pero este puso un campo de energía para protegerse

Neflyte lanzo un ataque a Zoycite que estaba desprevenido que lo dejo tirado en el suelo

Sigan ustedes… yo me encargare de Zoycite –Dijo Neflyte –La entrada al negaverso esta justo en aquella montaña tengan cuidado

Pero Neflyte… -Serena no estaba muy segura de dejarlo solo

Princesa no se preocupe –Dijo Neflyte –Su madre me mando a ayudarla y eso are, solo le pido que le diga a Molly que espero poder probar el parfait de chocolate

Serena no comprendió muy bien aquellas palabras y se limito a sonreír y asegurar que lo aria

Gracias Neflyte


	10. ¿A QUIEN ESCOGERAS?

**CAPITULO X **

**¿A QUIEN ESCOGERAS?**

Cinco jóvenes caminabas en medio de la nada en el polo norte, Sailor Venus solo se quejaba del frió, y Sailor Healer y Maker, venían entre dándole ánimos y regañándola, solo dos de ellas caminaban absolutamente en silencio, Sailor Fighter no sabía que decir, ahora dudaba si en verdad hizo lo correcto al besarla aquella noche… Sailor Moon… Ella solo pensaba en sus amigas y en Darien, no le importaba tener que morir si a cambio de eso podía salvar la vida de aquellos a quienes amaba.

-¡Por fin llegamos! –Exclamo Sailor Venus al toparse con una enorme montaña

Y ¿ahora que? –Pregunto impaciente Sailor Healer

Pues ahora… -Mina fue interrumpida por algo que parecía un terremoto muy fuerte

¿Qué esta ocurriendo? –Pregunto Sailor Maker

Chicas no se separen –Dijo Sailor Fighter tomando fuertemente la mano de Sailor Moon

De pronto se abrió un hoyo negro bajo los pies de Sailor Moon y de Sailor Fighter y antes de que pudieran gritar el hoyo ya los había absorbido. De Pronto Sailor Moon y "Seiya" estaban en algo que parecía una cueva muy amplia y oscura, y frente a ellos se encontraba la Reina Beryl sentada en un trono de piedra con su báculo en la mano

-¿Que fue lo que paso? –Dijo Algo confundida Sailor Moon

No lo se –Dijo Seiya mientras se reincorporaba

¡Bienvenidos a mi reino! –Dijo La reina Beryl

¿Beryl que es lo que planeas? –Porque le as quitado su energía a Seiya

Porque esta pelea será solo… -Desapareció de su trono y apareció en un instante frente a Sailor moon -…Entre tu y yo, además creo que tu amigo se ve mucho mejor sin falda, en verdad eres muy apuesto… -Dijo Beryl tomándolo del rostro –Asta yo me confundía con alguien como el princesa

De pronto salieron del suelo unas ramas que estrujaban fuertemente a Seiya

-¡SEIYA! –Serena trataba de ayudarlo pero alguna clase de energía le impedía acercarse –Beryl suéltalo a la que quieres es a mi, ¿Por qué lo lastimas?

-Me encanta verte sufrir princesa –Dijo Beryl maliciosamente –Además no deberías preocuparte por el, no crees que es más importante salvar a tu príncipe, o… será que ya no lo amas

-Yo… –Serena no sabía que hacer

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –Seiya parecía sufrir mucho al parecer las energía de las ramas estaba aumentando

¡¡SEIYA! –Serena rompió en llanto –Por favor suéltalo, Libéralo, te doy mi vida a cambió de la de el

De pronto los gritos cesaron, las ramas desaparecieron y Seiya cayo inconsciente, y Sailor Moon corrió inmediatamente a lado de este

-Que oferta tan tentadora princesa –Dijo Beryl -Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices o podría tomarte la palabra

-Libera a mis amigos

-mmm… creo que no estas en condiciones de pedir nada, pero… no quiero que cuando gobierne la tierra se diga que la Gran Reina Beril no fue comprensiva –Levanto La mano y Dijo –Ahí tienes a tus tan queridos amigos

Alrededor de ella aparecieron Haruka, Michiru, Amy, Lita, Rey, Mina, Taiki y Yaten encerrados cada uno en una cápsula transparente

-¿Que les as hecho, acaso ellos están…

No, no, están bien –Dijo Beryl –Pensaba matarlos pero sabes que… he cambiado de opinión… ten, te los regalo

Las cápsulas desaparecieron y todas cayeron inconscientes,

¿Que es lo que planeas Beryl? –Serena no entendía por que tanta amabilidad

Es simple, pensé que ellas y "Mi príncipe" eran lo que más te importaban

¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Pues… que ahora que he visto dentro de tu corazón he descubierto que hay alguien más, al parecer este apuesto sujeto se ha metido en tu corazón, y he decidido cambiar las reglas del juego

¿Cambiar las reglas del Juego?

Con un movimiento de mano Beryl hizo que Seiya se elevara y se dirigiera flotando (aún inconsciente) a un lado de donde se encontraba ella, y con otro movimiento de mano hizo que Darien apareciera en el otro costado

Mi querida princesa –Dijo Beryl tomando la mano de Seiya y Darien –Acepto tu propuesta de hace unos instantes, pero temo que mi limitada generosidad solo permite que salves a uno a cambio de tu vida o aun mejor… aumentemos el trueque… la vida de uno de ellos dos por una eternidad como mi esclava ¿ACEPTAS?

Beryl… -Dijo Sailor Moon – estoy dispuesta a entregarte mi vida pero… por favor –Sailor Moon ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos –Libera a los dos te lo pido –Sailor Moon se hincó ante la reina Beryl

JAJAJA… No sabes como me hace Feliz verte humillarte ante mi pero… lo siento mucho… mi princesa… ¿A quien escogerás?

_Ahora Si o escoge o escoge, ¿les agrada? Espero que si porque si les soy sincera estos "Últimos capítulos" son los que mas trabajo me han costado y es que ni yo sé que va a pasar es más incluso no se a quien va escoger, y es que solo me siento frente a la computadora leo el capítulo anterior y escribo lo primero que se me viene a la mente, espero no estarla regando_

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	11. LA PELEA COMIENZA: ESPERANZA, CONFIANZA ...

CAPITULO XI

LA PELEA COMIENZA:

ESPERANZA, CONFIANZA Y AMOR

"Debe haber algo que pueda hacer, no permitiré que les pase nada, debe haber alguna salida, debe de haberla…

-¿Qué dices princesa… a quien escogerás? –Dijo Beryl impaciente

No voy a permitirlo –Dijo Sailor Moon con decisión

Que dices?

No voy a permitir que los lastimes, Ni a ellos ni a nadie –Dijo Serena con la cabeza agachada

Creo que no estas en condición de decir esas cosas princesa

Me prometí a mi misma que no permitiría que dañaras a mis seres queridos y lo cumpliré –Sailor Moon se pudo de pie

No me retes princesa –Dijo Beryl preocupándose de aquellas palabras –Mi benevolencia tiene un limite y estas a punto de superarlo

Si crees que soy la misma niña miedosa te equivocas –Dijo Sailor Moon con decisión

¿¿Piensas enfrentarme tu sola? –Dijo Beryl en tono burlón –Eso no es valentía es estupidez

No lo entiendes –Dijo Sailor Moon –Nunca estaré sola

Acaso te ayudarán tus amigos inconscientes, por favor no bromees, ellos no están aquí, acéptalo, estas sola

Te equivocas –Serena coloco sus manos en su pecho y una luz resplandeciente salio de el –Ellos siempre están conmigo

¿Qué es eso? Acaso es el… –Beryl aun no comprendía lo que pasaba

Mina me dijo una vez, que nuca estaría sola –Dijo Serena mientras separaba las manos de su pecho con aquel objeto brillante entre sus manos –Y sé que es verdad, y aunque solo me veas a mi, te enfrentas a todos y venceremos

El brillo del Cristal de Plata se extendió alrededor de Sailor Moon, convirtiéndola así en la Neo Reina Serena

¿Qué piensas hacer? –Dijo Beryl queriendo parecer despreocupada –Crees que lograras vencerme de la misma manera que a Metalía, pues te equivocas, ahora soy más fuerte princesa y lo único que lograras será la muerte de tus amigos

Te equivocas –Dijo la Neo Reina Serena –Ellos confían en mi, y no los decepcionare

La Neo Reina Serena levanto el cristal de plata y…

Crees que te dejare atacarme tan fácilmente…

Beryl ataco precipitadamente a la Neo Reina Serena quien de sus labios soltó un grito de dolor, un grito que llego a los oídos de dos caballeros que se encontraban en un profundo sueño,

Bombón… -Seiya trataba con todas sus fuerzas de despertar –No puedo permitir que le pase nada yo… yo prometí protegerla

Serena… -Darien sabía que tenía que despertar –Tengo que ayudarla, la amo y es mi deber siempre ha sido mi deber cuidarla…

La Reina Beryl se preparaba para volver a atacar a la Neo Reina Serena que apretando fuertemente el cristal de plata trataba de recuperarse

No puedo rendirme, ellos confían en mí

Vasta de Tonterías –Dijo Impaciente Beryl –Creo que me tome más tiempo jugando contigo del necesario –Beryl levanto sus manos y… -¡MUERE PRINCESA!

De pronto dos figuras masculinas se vieron interponerse ante aquel gran ataque, se escucho el grito de una chica y se observo un fuerte resplandor que ilumino por completo aquel lugar…

_**¡¡¡ULTIMOS CAPITULOS! **Sip… ya mero llegamos al final… ¡chacachachan! Jiji, que tal, se que estuvo cortito el capitulo y ahora no es porque lo vaya a alargar con alguna otra cosa o algo así sino porque hay que hacer emocionante la racha final ¿no creen, recuerden dejar Reviews! Por favor! _

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou_


	12. LA MALDAD DE SERENA

CAPITULO XII

LA MALDAD DE SERENA

-Que estupidos –Dijo Beryl –lo único que lograron al sacrificarse fue retrasar tu muerte

Serena estaba inmóvil al ver los cuerpo inertes de Darien y Seiya, su corazón se rompía poco a poco, un enorme dolor se apoderaba de ella, no podía creer que estuvieran muertos, su rostro palideció, sus ojos no podían derramar ninguna lagrima, estaba como en estado de shock, de pronto el cristal de plata, que aun estaba entre sus manos, comenzó a brillar de una manera potente, y a despedir gran cantidad de energía

¿Qué es ese poder? –Beryl estaba sorprendida ante tan grande muestra de energía –No seas tonta ya no tiene caso que pelees, la persona a la que amas a muerto, no crees que ya no tiene caso pelear

Serena no se inmutaba, la luz del cristal de plata comenzó a cambiar, La luz, sin perder su potencia, comenzó a oscurecerse al igual que el cristal, algo cambiaba también en la mirada de Serena, había tristeza mezclada con odio, y la energía tan calida y llena de amor que despedía el cristal de plata comenzó a llenarse de odio tristeza y resentimiento, su antes hermoso vestido blanco ahora era negro con un escote digamos muy prolongado, Beryl estaba sorprendida, no daba crédito a lo que miraban sus ojos, esa energía era incluso mas maligna que la suya propia ¿Qué ocurría?...

¿Sorprendida? –Serena sonaba de un modo distinto, había maldad en su vos –Creo que ahora yo tengo las riendas del juego

Te equivocas –Dijo Beryl tratando de ocultar su miedo –Aún soy más poderosa que tu

Jajaja –Hasta miedo daba oírla reír –Es de admirar que aún creas que puedes ganarme, Eres una estupida

Mataste a la persona que amo –Dijo Serena con rencor –Mereces morir de la peor forma

Serena apunto el cristal de plata negro asía donde estaba Beryl y lanzo un gran poder Que Beryl respondió defendiéndose con su Báculo que también despedía una gran energía, a Beryl parecía costarle un poco de trabajo contrarrestar el poder de Serena, por el contrarío a Serena no parecía costarle ninguna dificultad al contrario sonreía con confianza

Eres muy débil Beryl –Dijo Serena con una sonrisa en sus labios –No se como alguien como tu trato de dominar la tierra

¿¿Qué estupideces dices? Jamás me vencerás princesa jamás

jajá jajá es muy cómico ver como aun sabiendo que vas a morir sigues tan altanera

Deja de decir tonterías

Creo que ya es suficiente de juegos –Dijo Serena mirando a Beryl con odio –Es hora de mandarte al infierno…. ¡¡¡¡¡MUERE BERYL!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ALTO!

Serena detuvo su ataque al escuchar la vos de los dos jóvenes que hace un momento creía muertos

Darien… Seiya… -La vos de Serena sonaba un poco más tranquila

Serena tu no eres así –Dijo Darien dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Serena

Vamos Bombón –Dijo Seiya con ternura –Tu nunca matarías a nadie

Serena estaba confundida y Beryl permanecía inmóvil

Ustedes… ustedes no me conocen –Dijo Serena recuperando el valor en sus palabras –Soy mala… soy hipócrita… esto es lo que en verdad soy

Te equivocas Serena –Darien comenzó a ponerse de pie

Te conocemos quizá más de lo que tu crees Bombón –Seiya hizo lo mismo

Los dos se acercaron a Serena y se colocaron a sus lados tomando así los tres el cristal de plata que poco a poco comenzaba de nuevo a purificarse

Yo… -Serena estaba confundida –Darien yo no quería… Seiya yo…

Serena siempre estaremos a tu lado –Dijeron los dos interrumpiéndola

De pronto la luz del cristal de plata estallo por completo volviendo a ser tan pura y calida como antes, tal vez incluso más.

Serena se encontraba desnuda flotando en un extraño lugar, sentía en su corazón un sentimiento de calidez que la tranquilizaba y evitaba que se preocupara…

"Acaso he muerto…. Todo esta tan tranquilo… siento como si todo hubiese salido bien y si es así no me importa haber muerto…"

No has muerto hija mía

¿Madre?

Serena no lograba ver de donde provenía esa vos… asta que de pronto todo se transformo en la Princesa Serena y de pronto apareció en el balcón de aquel castillo donde siglos atrás en el reino lunar se llevo a cabo un hermoso baile de mascaras, y frente a ella apareció su madre la Reina Serenity

Madre… -Serena miro a su alrededor -Donde están los chicos, Amy Rey Lita Mina, Taiki, Yaten, Neflyte… no murió ¿verdad? Y… Seiya y Darien

Hija todos están bien excepto… Seiya

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡PENULTIMO CAPITULO! **No se pierdan el final… no olviden dejar Reviews _

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou _


	13. COMENTARIO

**_Hola a todos…. Bien este es un pequeño comentario de la linda y hermosa de mi (jeje… ya saben que siempre exagero) lo que pasa es que… no se… creo que cometí el peor error de un escritor (Sé que es mucho llamarme escritora a mis 16 años y con mi primer fic… pero ustedes entienden) y ese es perderme en lo que estoy escribiendo y es que creo que eso es lo que me esta ocurriendo y pasa que cuando escribí este fic… ("Mi primer fic") tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza de cómo hacer realidad mi sueño de que Serena y mi "Amado" Seiya se quedaran juntos que simplemente me perdí en lo que escribía y por querer hacer todo al mismo tiempo simplemente al final no realice ni una ni otra cosa y sinceramente yo solita me siento muy decepcionada de mi historia y siento que aunque quizá comencé con mucho entusiasmo y con unos capítulos geniales (No se ustedes que opinen) al final termine arruinando todo y pues… aunque el final lo tengo fijo en mi mente desde que comencé a escribir ahora no estoy muy segura de hacerlo publico más sin embargo ustedes tienen la ultima palabra… si quieren conocer el final no duden en hacérmelo saber, no importa cuanto tiempo aya pasado desde que publique esto no dude en escribirme y mandarme lo que opinan. Poco después de que comencé "AMOR VERDADERO" comencé otra historia sobre MKR (Las Guerreras Magias) donde estoy tratando de enmendar los errores que pude haber cometido en esta historia a si que si les apetece no duden en leerla y darme su opinión… recuerden que aparezca el final o no depende de ustedes_**

_**Los quiere la linda**_

_**Usagui Kou **_


	14. ¿EL FINAL?

**CAPITULO XIV**

**¿EL FINAL?**

-¿¿¿SEIYA? –Algo tiene que estar mal… no es cierto

Hija… -La Reina Serenity sentía que el corazón le oprimía el pecho al ver rodar lágrimas del rostro de su hija

Pero el… Yaten y Taiki… ellos están bien… -La reina movió la cabeza positivamente –Entonces… Seiya… el porque…

Hija… Seiya Taiki y Yaten son de otro sistema solar… ellos necesitan cierta cantidad de energía para vivir, energía que les fue robada en el combate, a mi se me facilita brindarles energía a ustedes pero… afortunadamente Amy y Lita estuvieron dispuestas a dar parte de sus poderes a Taiki y Rey y Mina a Yaten… Pero…

Madre yo puedo darle la mía a Seiya el… el no puede Morir –Serena no Podía contener las lágrimas –Desde que lo conozco solo me ha ayudado… El ha estado a punto de morir por mi causa… Madre no me importa dar mi vida por la de el… ¡NO ME IMPORTA!

Serena… No hablas en serio verdad –Mina y las demás estaban a sus espaldas

No puedes decir eso Serena –Dijo Amy

Chicas yo… no puedo permitir que…

Serena… has pensado en que aremos nosotras sin ti… -Dijo Lita

Serena no puedes dejarnos –Dijo Rey sonriendo –No habría con quien pelear

Rey… yo…

Además el mundo necesita a su princesa –Dijo Michiru

Tienes que pensar en los de más –Dijo Haruka

Además –Taiki y Yaten acababan de salir detrás de las chicas –Seiya te amaba mucho

Y no le agradaría nada eso –Dijo Yaten –Y lo sabes

Es que… ¡Acaso no entienden! –Serena cayo al suelo -¡Yo lo amo! Como me piden que viva sin el no puedo no puedo… quiero estar con el… quiero oírlo decirme Bombón una vez más… quiero volverlo a besar… quiero estar con el –Serena rompió en llanto –Por que no lo entienden

Lo entiendo Serena

Darien… -Serena estaba sorprendida

No te preocupes –Dijo Darien –Prometo que serás Feliz

Darien…

Reina Serenity –Dijo Darien con una inclinación –Hay una forma de salvar la vida de Seiya

¿¿Una forma?

Así es Su alteza –Dijeron Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturno

Pluto… Saturno…

Pero eso no puede ser –Dijo Haruka

Eso cambiaría el destino y jamás nacería la pequeña dama –Dijo Michiru –Eso nos volvería vulnerables ya que ella significa…

Te equivocas Michiru –Dijo Plut –La pequeña dama si nacerá

¿¿¿¿¿QUE? –Nadie entendía lo que pasaba

No entiendo Plut –Dijo Rey –Riny iba a ser hija de Darien y Serena ¿no es así?

O acaso… ¿es de Seiya y Serena? –Pregunto intrigada Lita

No… -Dijo Plut –Seiya reviviría por medio de parte de la energía de Darien pero…

También entregare mi energía Vital –Dijo Darien

¿Qué? –Serena estaba sorprendida –No… no puedes… no puedo pedirte que des tu vida por la de Seiya…

Serena… -Darien la miro –A mi no me importa sacrificarme por tu felicidad

Pero…

Recuerda… ese es mi motivo de vivir… cuidarte y brindarte felicidad

pero si das tu energía vital tu no…

No pienses en eso –Dijo Darien –Si entrego mi energía vital Seiya tendrá en el mi parte de Riny y así ella podrá tener una hermosa familia

Darien…

Príncipe ya es hora –Dijo Saturno

Estoy Listo

Darien miro por última vez a Serena, la besó tiernamente en los labios y se puso de pie; Saturno tomo su báculo y murmuro unas palabras… de pronto una luz incandescente ilumino todo el castillo parte de el alma de un joven volvía tomar vida y la de otro joven se apagaba poco a poco todo se volvía confuso, no solo para los dos caballeros sino para todos los que estaban en el castillo, fue como si sus almas se fueran a un lugar lejano y… de pronto ya no sentían nada era como un no existir.

Lejos de ahí, en la tierra dos gatos que esperaban expectantes en el techo de una casa miraban como del cielo caían once estrellas mientras una hermosa estrella fugaz pasaba surcando los cielos, de pronto una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios apareció tras las sabanas de su cama durmiendo placidamente al igual que otros cuatro jóvenes y 6 chicas.

Luna y Artemis miraban sorprendidos y sin explicarse lo que pasaba asta que de pronto…

"Hola mis queridos amigos…"

¿Reina Serenity? –Luna y Artemis estaban sorprendidos al oír la vos de su Reina

"Lamento tener que molestarlos de nuevo pero creo que lo mejor será que Artemis regreses con Mina y Luna con Mi hija… Por favor sigan cuidándolas como asta ahora los necesitarán quizá más que nunca, ellos no recordarán nada, he vuelto a borrar de sus memorias aquellos momentos que tuvieron como Sailor Scauts así como sus poderes, Estoy segura de que no los necesitarán por largo tiempo, pero a ustedes si… Guíen a las chicas y cuídenlas mucho"

Pero su alteza… no podremos ayudar mucho si ellas no saben que hablamos

"Lo saben Luna…. Ellas solo conservan ese recuerdo y no se preocupen no cuestionarán nada, Confío en ustedes"

Adiós princesa

Dos gatos se miraban con tristeza en el tejado d una casa

Creo que es hora de separarnos de nuevo Artemis

No te preocupes Luna, las chicas no tardarán en hacerse amigas otra vez, piensa en que ahora todo no solo será diferente sino será mejor, además no será difícil volver a la normalidad con las chicas estudiando en el mismo salón de clases…

¿**Fin?**

_**¿¿¿¿Qué tal? Espero no haberlas decepcionado, no se imaginan cuanto me animaron sus Reviews gracias… mil gracias por su apoyo, como verán si son atentas deje uno que otro cabo suelto ¿¿¿habrá continuación?Ni yo lo sé pero no elimino la idea, mientras tanto no se olviden de mi ¿¿de acuerdo?Y no olviden que…**_

_**Los quiere la linda**_

_**Usagui Kou **_


	15. ¡SORPRESA!

**¡SORPRESA A MIS VIEJOS LEECTORES!**

**Hace 7 años desde que se publicó esta historia. Un montón de cosas han pasado desde ese entonces… para mí y para ustedes. Algunos incluso tal vez la hayan eliminado ya de su memoria, pues bien… yo, en esto de escribir, he seguido desde que cree Amor Verdadero, hoy (aunque sigo sin considerarme lo suficientemente buena) diré sin modestia que creo que he mejorado bastante, o al menos lo suficiente para leer Amor Verdadero y notar un millón de errores desde ortográficos hasta de continuidad de la misma historia. Aun así este fue mi bebe, lo primero que escribí y lo que me motivó a seguir. Es por eso que he decidido hacer un "Remake" de la historia. Es decir reescribirla. Sigue escapándoseme una que otra cosa de ortografía, pero creo que notarán una gran mejora al igual que en la redacción. Aun así sigo trabajando en eso… siempre se puede ser mejor y a mí me falta mucho. **

**Subiré este mismo día el primer capítulo, pensé en cambiar el nombre de la historia pero no lo haré, seguirá siendo AMOR VERDADERO con la excepción que llevara una R (de Remake) entre paréntesis para distinguir una historia de otra. Sólo serán 5 capitulos que ya están terminados y que iré subiendo pronto.  
**

**El linck de la historia es: .net/s/8152831/1/AMOR_VERDADERO_R**

**Espero leerlos pronto y saber de ustedes. **

**Los quiere la linda**

**Usagui Kou!**


End file.
